Kamen Rider Eyecons
Kamen Rider Eyecon (仮面ライダーアイコン / Kamen Raidā Aikon): Eyecons based around past Riders. These summon Parka Ghosts based around those Riders, often formed after making a contract with a transformation item relevant to them. Official Riders Major Fan Riders *Kamen Rider *Heisei Rider *Showa Rider *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Minor Fan Riders *Kamen Rider Accel **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Accel! Futo no Keisatsu! Trial no Time! (風都の警察! トライアルのタイム!|Police of Futo! It's Trial's Time!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Accel! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Skull **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Skull! Katami no Bōshi! Otoko no Akashi! (形見の帽子! 男の証!|A Memorial Hat! Proof of a Man!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Skull! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Eternal **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Eternal! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Eternal! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Birth **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Birth! Birthday Sasori, Subarashii! (バースデーサソリ, 素晴らしい!|Birthday Scorpion, Awesome!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Birth! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Aqua **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Aqua! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Aqua! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Meteor **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Meteor! Chō Gentei, rakkaru Ryūsei! (超限定, 落下る流星!|A High Limit, Falling Meteor!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Meteor! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Nadeshiko! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Nadeshiko Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Beast **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Beast! Mayonnaise! Pinch wa Chance! (マヨネーズ! ピンチはチャンス!|Mayonnaise! Pinch is a Chance!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Beast! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Mage **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Mage! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Mage! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Sorcerer **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sorcerer! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sorcerer! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Baron **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Baron! Banana Ha-oh! Tsuiraku Mango! (バナナ覇王! 墜落マンゴー!|Banana Lord! Mango Punishing!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Baron! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Ryugen! Budou wa Juuseki! Kiwi wa Giri! (ブドウは銃撃! キウイはギリ!|Grape is Gunshot! Kiwi is Shash!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Ryugen! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Zangetsu! Tenka Gomen! Melon Defender! (天下御免! メロンディフェンダー!|Authorized by the Heavens! Melon Defender!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Zangetsu! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Mach **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Mach! Mach Speed! Signal Koukan! (マッハスピード! シグナル交換!|Mach Speed! Signal Exchange!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Chaser **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Chaser! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Chaser! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Dark Drive! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Dark Drive! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Heart **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Heart! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Heart! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Specter *Kamen Rider Necrom *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost Fan Riders Major Fan Riders *Kamen Rider Double-O **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Double-O! Futago Ken! Gemini no Zen! (二子拳!ジェミニの全!|The Twin Fist! The All of Gemini!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Double-O! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Spawn **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Spawn! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Spawn! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Pinkie **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Pinkie! Switch Oshita! Pink Rider! (スイッチ押した!ピンクライダー!|Press the Switch! Pink Rider!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Pinkie! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Kastelle **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Kastelle! Hikari no Madōu-shi! Kibō no Hoshi! (光の魔道師!希望の星!|The Mage of Light! The Hopeful Star!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Kastelle! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Saven **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Saven! Midori no Ringo! Tsurugi 7-gou! (緑のリンゴ!剣七号!|Green Apple! The Sword No.7!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Saven! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Racer **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Racer! Sokudo no Burn! Kuruma no Warrior! (速度のバーン!車のウォリアー!|An Speed Burn! Warrior of Cars!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Racer! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Anyu **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Atai! Start! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! Go-Go-Go-Go! (スタート!覚悟!ゴー–ゴー–ゴー–ゴースト!ゴ・ゴ・ゴ・ゴ!|Start! Prepare! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! Go-Go-Go-Go!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Atai! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Bancho **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Bancho! Gakkō de Tatakau! Seinaru Densetsu! (学校で戦う!聖なる伝説!|Fight at the School! The Holy Legend!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Bancho! Mega Ulord! *Cyberider **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Cyberider! Cyber no Eikō! Dōbutsu Ryokō! (サイバーの栄光!動物旅行!|Glory of Cyber! The Animal Tours!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Cyberider! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Un/Code **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Un/Code! Teki to Tatakau! Hajimeru kono Hacking! (敵と戦う!始めるこのハッキング!|Fight Enemies! Start this Hacking!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Un/Code! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Xeno **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Xeno! Saucer! Musicer! DJ Master! (ソーサー!ミュージッサー!DJマスター!|Saucer! Musicer! DJ Master!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Xeno! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Styler **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Styler! Iro no Pen de, Canvas Change e! (色のペンで,キャンバスチェンジへ!|With a Pen of Color, Do the Canvas Change!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Styler! Mega Ulord! Minor Fan Riders *Kamen Rider Huntar *Kamen Rider Orloc **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Orloc! Kōri no Mahōu! Yeti ga Sanjō! (氷の魔法!イエティが参上!|An Icy Magic! The Yeti has Arrived!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Orloc! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Sage **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sage! Lunar wa Umai! Inishie no Mahōtsukai! (ルナは巧い!古の魔法使い!|The Lunar Skillful! An Ancient Magician!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sage! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Diavo *Kamen Rider Magus *Kamen Rider Varg *Kamen Rider Anchant *Kamen Rider Horus *Kamen Rider Kendate *Kamen Rider Haku **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Haku! Blackberry, Yūkanna Kishi! (ブラックベリー,勇敢な騎士!|Blackberry, The Brave Knight!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Haku! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Shinra **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Shinra! Mongolian Avocado! Ushi no Gunto! (モンゴルアボカド! 牛の軍刀!|Mongolian Avocado! A Cattle Saber! **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Shinra! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Meiden **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Meiden! Hashibami Tsurugi! Dance Team Eien-ni! (ハシバミ剣!ダンスチーム永遠に!|Hazelnut Swords! Dance Team Eternally!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Meiden! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Sultan **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Sultan! Salak Hebi! Indonesia no Senshi! (サラク蛇! インドネシアの戦士!|Salak Serpent! Indonesia Warrior!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Sultan! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Raja **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Raja! Ōshitsu to Kyōdaina! Cloudberry Archer! (王室と強大な! クラウドベリーアーチャー!|Royalty and Mighty! Cloudberry Archer!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Raja! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Arani *Kamen Rider Terra **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Terra! Tire Koukan Koshi! Fukei Senshi! (タイヤ交換腰!婦警戦士!|Tire Exchange Waist! The Policewomen Warriors!) **Mega Ulorder Sound: Tengan! Terra! Mega Ulord! *Kamen Rider Skye *Kamen Rider Naval *Kamen Rider Shingan *Kamen Rider Morigan *Kamen Rider Wisp *Kamen Rider Zonbie **Ghost Driver Sound: Kaigan! Zonbie! Let's Death! Kakugo! Life of Ghost! (レッツデス!覚悟!ライフ•オブ•ゴースト!|Let's Death! Prepare! Life of Ghost!) *Kamen Rider Mytho *Kamen Rider Elder *Kamen Rider Stupa *ButterflyRider Category:Kamen Rider